Software applications often cause large amounts of data to be generated or collected. Often, one or more users or devices may wish to view or access the stored application data. For example, in a business setting, software may be used that collects and/or generates various types of data. For example, data may be collected or generated regarding the status of jobs (e.g., whether a job performed by a technician is complete or incomplete), billing information, customer address information, etc. A user, such as a supervisor or technician, may wish to retrieve application data for any number of reasons. For example, a supervisor may wish to determine whether a technician has completed all pending jobs.
Existing systems often use cumbersome and limited techniques to enable users to access stored application data. For example, in some systems, a user may access stored application data by executing an application that generated or collected the data. Oftentimes, however, a user may not have access to the device capable of executing the application that generated or collected the data. For example, the device executing the application may be located in a secure facility, or only select individuals may have access to the device that can execute the application.